


Hearos Vs Villans (AU)

by Degrassifan19



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Post-Break Up, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degrassifan19/pseuds/Degrassifan19
Summary: I always wanted to see if Clare had the guts to call Eli out on what he said and done to her and on Twitter I seen someone rewtweet a Grey's scene so I took a few words but put aspin on lines been said.
Relationships: Clare Edwards/Eli Goldsworthy
Kudos: 2





	Hearos Vs Villans (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU don't take this seriously ease and it set in season 14 Hearos vs Villans

"Tears Clare, Didn't expect to see them from such a whore"

Clare was taken aback at the things Eli was saying, it was a few seconds after Eli said those horrible things to Clare but she wasn't going to let him away with it. She had enough of having him treat her like she deserved better than this and he was a hypocrite. She wasn't gonna let him win so she walked after him. "You have no right" she starts which makes Eli stop in his tracks and turns to face her with the ugliest look Clare ever saw on him.

"And why would that be whore" he snapped, a disgusted look.

"What did you just say to me?" Clare walks closer.

"It's unforgivable so back to Drew Torres". 

Clare couldn't believe this all she wanted to tell Eli that the baby was his and she made a honest mistake but realised Eli was being an asshole but wasn't gonna let him win "I don't remember asking you for any forgiveness or ask your permission". 

Alli was across the street when she could hear this she was gonna go over to get her bestie but she knew Clare was standing up for herself as she was smiling at what Clare said.

"So it seems like you and Drew have a lot in common you both love to sleep around" he was about to turn to walk away when Clare steps in front of him. 

"You don't get to slut shame me especially after you cheated on me but I was too blinded by love to forgive you but I'm not making that mistake again" Clare stayed strong but was getting emotional. "When we met I thought you were the one, my soulmate. You told me that you were my soulmate and after KC broke my heart my heart was healed by you. I let you in but you shattered it when you kissed Lenore but I gave you a chance because I know we both can make things work but here we are with you being so horrible saying those nasty words". Clare shakes her head with Eli just standing there not saying anything. 

"I don't care what you say to me" he hershey says under his breath.

"Then I guess this is it. I'm done with you because everytime I'm happy I feel free and I'm not letting you hurt me anymore" Clare steps back.

"So this means we are done? We are broken up for good?" Eli questions.

Clare turns back but faces him "Finally" she watched him leave but she had one last thing to say "oh and just to let you know the baby is yours" she walks back over to Alli with Alli hugging her. 

"I heard everything. He is a bastard for the way he treated you. You didn't deserve any of it sweetie" Alli kept hugging but saw Eli walking over but went in front of Clare to protect Clare. "What do you want Goldsworthy to leave Clare alone" she glared at Eli. 

"I'm here to ask about my baby" Eli seemed to change his tone.

Clare shakes her head "I didn't tell you that so we could be civil when our child is born so sorry Eli but you had your chance" she takes Alli's hand and walks away with Eli standing there alone.


End file.
